


Airplanes In The Night Sky

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Cute, Dylan is a hopeless romantic, Eric doesn't mind, M/M, stargazers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	

We don't speak as we lay in my yard, eyes fixed on the starry sky above us; we stay close through the entire time, holding each other's hands tightly, like we'd be gone if we let go. It is just one of those nights where we don't talk, he gets like this sometimes; he doesn't ignore me, it's not like that at all, we just have an unspoken rule where sometimes we just think. He is stroking my hand with his thumb, the rough pad of it stroking gently over my bruised knuckles. We got into a fight a few hours ago; I ended up with bruised knuckles and hurt ribs, he has a hurt nose and a black eye. Lately, we have been fighting more often, it's only because of the stress caused by all of our planning. It'll all be over soon. Literally. If nothing else, I suppose I can always be glad that I get to end it with Eric...


End file.
